Camping 2
Camping 2 is a horror adventure game on Roblox, where you camp and explore the beautiful Terra Park with Park Ranger Daniel serving as your guide. You and 11 other people have a great camping time until an unwanted visitor arrives. With mother nature against you and your fate lies in your choices, Will you survive all 3 nights? This game is the official sequel to the popular Roblox game, “Camping" by SamsonXVI. Day 1 You and 11 other players spawn in the middle of the campsite. Daniel introduces himself and offers to take you all on a tour. He informs you that the group will be split in half for the night. 6 of the group will be sleeping in the tents at the campsite, while the other 6 will be sleeping in the cabin. Daniel tours you and others in the Campsite, Cabin, and the Bathroom. Once you all arrive in the bathroom, the lights suddenly start to flicker, then it becomes pitch black. Suddenly the lights power back on for a brief moment, an illusion appeared the mirror, showing either everyone or most of the group murdered in the mirror. The light's power down then back again revealing nothing but just reflections again in the mirror. Daniel being somehow oblivious to just what happened said that there was an electrical problem and tells the players to not worry about it. He then says that it is currently nightfall and that they need to split into their sleeping groups and also said that he will be sleeping in the cabin. Day 1: Nightfall The group splits into two. As mentioned by Daniel, He and 6 of the players will be sleeping at the cabin while the other group sleeps at the campsite. The perspective of the two groups: * The 6 that sleeps in the cabin will spawn near the campfire. Daniel tells the players that he needs to go to the bathroom, then leaves. A sudden scream, stabbing, and gunshots can be heard in the distance, only to see the remaining 6 of the players that slept in the tents running towards the cabin being chased by an intruder. * The 6 group that sleeps in the tents will spawn near the campfire in the campsite. Everything seems peaceful for a short while until an intruder appears. He wears a prisoner outfit, a creepy mime mask with a monster mouth, and has a grey head. He has no visible hair. He makes his way between the two tents to the campfire. He is suddenly armed with a knife and a gun and chases after nearby players. The group's objective is to cross the bridge and get to the cabin safely. If anyone falls behind and doesn't make it in time, the intruder suddenly appears behind them and stabs them with a knife until the last player dies. The two groups will be required to get inside the cabin for safety. Once everyone is inside, the door closes. The intruder suddenly pops out in the window for a split second then disappears, if one of the players glitched out of the cabin, the player will get stabbed by the intruder. The group that stayed in the cabin then asks the other group what happened. The other group explains what just happened, then they ask where is Daniel is. The group that stayed in the cabin replies that he went to the bathroom. Everything is just silent for a while, then the doorknob suddenly makes noises only revealing that it was just Daniel. Daniel asks the group if they were telling scary stories since he heard the screams. The group tells the real reason but Daniel does not believe it. He states that they're the only people in the campgrounds and that they just need some sleep. Day 2 The players start to question their reliability on Daniel and proceed to head to the hiking area lead by Daniel. If you complete it you get a Smore. The hike consists of rocks you have to jump on resembling parkour and water at the bottom of each stage. You do not die instantly when you fall but you still get damaged and it respawns you to the starting point of your current stage. You can just skip the whole activity if you wish. The day slowly ends and it turns into nightfall. Day 2: Nightfall All players spawn in the campsite just enjoying the warmth of the campfire. It suddenly rains and all players are required to seek shelter inside the tent to avoid getting damaged. The rain stops after a while, the fire was put out during the shower and you now need to collect 5 pieces of dry wood scattered around the campgrounds to restore the fire, but you also need to watch out for what seems to be a dart shooting machinery that is found at the bottom of some trees. They cause slight damage to the player when walking in front of them. After collecting some dry wood, Daniel asks all players to head back to the campsite. Daniel will tell the players that he forgot something in the Cabin, leaving the player/s by themselves. A strange device will spawn near the green tent. The player/s will then realize it is an explosive device and many are planted around the campsite. The player/s must avoid the blast radius of the activated mines. It stops after a while and Daniel returns. The player/s tell Daniel what happened but Daniel denies this again, assuming that they are fooling him and suggests to go to sleep. Everything is back to normal until one of the players exclaims that there is a gun in the blue tent. The first player to reach it will now be part of a cut scene of them looking down at the gun. They come out of the tent with the gun and aims at Daniel, while the rest of the players are seen on the side. The player who has the gun says that there was too much evidence stacked upon Daniel and accuses him of the attack that took place on Night 1. The player who holds the gun is now capable of killing or sparing Daniel. They have the power to change the ending for themselves and everyone. If the player chooses to not shoot Daniel, the player drops their gun and says that "I can't do it.". If the player chooses to shoot Daniel, the player shoots their gun. Day 3 (Daniel Alive) It was now the break of dawn. Daniel was still baffled that the player almost chose to kill him, he then somehow just shoves it off a little bit later like nothing just happened. He then announces that he was just radioed that there was a storm coming and that they needed to seek shelter in the hole, located at the far end of Terra Park. The day ends after a while. Day 3 (Daniel Dead) It was now the break of dawn. Daniel's body was lying, lifeless, in the exact spot where he last stood. The player who had the gun last night exclaims that he/she stands by their choice and that they can now sleep peacefully tonight. Unfortunately, leaving the players uninformed of the upcoming storm. They all decide to sleep in the cabin as they do not want to sleep beside a dead body. The day ends. Night 3 (Daniel Alive/Good Ending) All players spawn near the hole. Daniel, now inside the hole, asks the campers to jump down. After all, campers are now down in the hole but if you do not go in the hole after a while the intruder will appear behind you and kill you, you will realize that you forgot to leave a rope for you to use to climb out of the hole. Your objective now is to find another way out. A stone door opens and Daniel is first to go in (Note: Daniel must be the first one to go inside. The tunnel won't let other players inside until Daniel has entered the tunnel). Once you enter the tunnel you will be greeted by a maze. You must find a way out of the maze and keep in mind that time runs out quick, as the murderer somehow found their way to the maze and will stab all nearby players. When you reach the end of the maze you will be greeted with a chamber full of snakes. (All remaining players must reach the chamber to continue) The snakes slither back and forth resembling a cross road-like game. The players must reach the end of the room. The snakes damage the player when touched and the ability to jump has been disabled in this chamber. Once in the end, you enter a tunnel leading to a small room with another stone wall. Once all remaining players arrive, the door opens revealing a chamber with wooden crates, platforms, and planks. It is similar to the cave flood escape that occurred on the cave on the game "Camping", but instead of water, it was the darkness that flooded the chamber. The player's objective is to reach the white pillar. Another reference on "Camping", when darkness was filling the grounds and you had to climb the white pillar. Daniel is already on the pillar and so is the murderer on the other pillar. Proving Daniel was innocent. Out of the group, Daniel was the only one who recognizes him, Zach Nolan, The one responsible for the death of the family of 5 that occurred on Specky woods. Zach Nolan admits that he was the one who murdered the family and now plans to kill the remaining survivors and Daniel. Zach Nolan is now armed with a knife and runs towards the other pillar, where Daniel and the remaining survivors are. Suddenly a black smoke suddenly appears when Nolan was only a few steps away to the survivors. It was revealed that it was the youngest son of the family of 5, The monster who was terrorizing the campers at Specky woods. He stops Nolan from murdering the players by decapitating him, killing him and his thirst for revenge was finally fulfilled, freeing him from the guilt and anger he had possessed, He fades away after decapitating Zach Nolan. The game is completed, making the screen turn black, then a text appears saying "To be continued?". You will return to the lobby after this. Night 3 (Daniel Dead/Bad Ending) You and your group are spawned inside the Cabin while it was heavily raining, indicating that the storm has arrived. A loud clash of thunder can be heard and flashing lights will appear. The Cabin gets completely destroyed from the heavy rainfall and you start taking damage low health you die instantally. The Player's objective is to reach the hole. After all campers are now down in the hole, you will realize that you forgot to leave a rope for you to use to climb out of the hole so they have no other choice. Your objective now is to find a way out. A stone door opens. Once you enter the tunnel you will be greeted by a maze. You must find a way out of the maze and keep in mind that time runs out quick, as the murderer somehow found their way to the maze and will stab all nearby players. When you reach the end of the maze you will be greeted with a chamber full of snakes. (All remaining players must reach the chamber to continue) The snakes slither back and forth resembling a cross road-like game. The players must reach the end of the room. The snakes damage the player when touched and the ability to jump has been disabled in this chamber. Once in the end, you enter a tunnel leading to a small room with another stone wall. Once all remaining players arrive, the door opens revealing a chamber with wooden crates, platforms, and planks. It is similar to the cave flood escape that occurred on the cave on the game "Camping", but instead of water, it was the darkness that flooded the chamber. The player's objective is to reach the white pillar. Another reference on "Camping", when darkness was filling the grounds and you had to climb the white pillar. Once all players arrive at the pillar. They saw the murderer, (if the shooter is still alive, a player tells the shooter he/she was completely wrong)The murderer asks the players who he is, and the players beg for mercy, the murderer introduces himself to the players that he is Zach Nolan, the man who killed a family of five in Specky Woods. He then tells the players that he will now kill all the remaining players. He is now holding a knife and is seen running towards the other pillar. It cuts-off. A scream and stabbing can be heard, along with a gruesome splattering sound, indicating the murderer has successfully killed all the players. The game ends here. You will be teleported back to the lobby shortly. Secret Ending During the wood collecting, go to the bathroom. If you will look in the mirror, instead of seeing your reflection, you will see a violet portal. Go through it and it will give you a cutscene. The monster (aka child) seems to be lying chest down in daylight in the entrance to the cave in Specky Woods. The same cave where one of the sandwiches were poisoned. He will turn his head around 180 degrees and jumpscare you. The child's face will fill the screen, and you will be kicked after this, returning to the lobby. This may be hinting that the son lied about being good. Secrets On Night 1, if you glitched out of the cabin after the massacre, go to the bathroom. You will just see Daniel's NPC just standing on the entrance. However, the NPC will be teleported to the cabin afterwards. Also on night 1, if you are the people in the camp, then you can go out the area of camp by walking the way that how Zach Nolan comes in(between green tent and blue tent) you can leave the camp early and wait at the wall (there is an invisible wall in the cabin area, too) until Zach Nolan has started his attack in the tents and you can just go straight into the cabin. Also on night 1 too, if you spawn at the tents, there is a rare glitch that can occur while escaping from Zach Nolan, however, he stops for a while. If a player goes near to Nolan, he might ending up being shot by him. On Night 2, when collecting drywood for Daniel, there is a very slim chance you see Zach Nolan, running in the woods. It seems that he was from the cabin when he was seen standing on the cabin fence. He can be easily noticed by his white mask, black and white striped sweater and black pants. He is completely harmless during the wood collecting. Also on night 2, if you go for the secret ending and somebody else went in first, the violet portal may disappear and you need to wait for a while until that player has finished the secret ending and went back to lobby, then the violet portal will appear again, which you need to do the secret ending one by one. If you hold a Teddy Bear (A gamepass In Camping 2) near any campfire, the Teddy Bear catch on fire and will make a crying baby sound effect for a temporary amount of time. Category:Camping 2 Category:Horror Category:Bloopers